How do you like me now?
by Paint-My-World
Summary: Taylor is the new girl in town, Joe's the popular guy in school. He wants her, but she won't let anyone in. Will he ever find out the secrets she's keeping? JONAS
1. Trailor

**The New girl**

She was new at school.

She was gorgeous.

_Kev, I can't believe it. I think its love at first sight._

_Dude, you don't even know her name._

She was so unusual.

But, at the same time so irresistible.

He was the popular guy at school; he could get anyone he wanted.

So why was he chasing after her?

He was in love.

_Taylor wait, please?_

_Joe, I'm just going to keep running so please, stop chasing me._

Will Joe get the girl of his dreams?

_Miley, I don't understand why he wants me! Or why he won't let me go._

_Awe Darling, Joe's just one of thoses guys who has to have everything_

Or will Joe move on without her?

Will Taylor finally be figured out?

**Everyone's perfect in an unusual way.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sunnyside High School was like any other school. It had the popular kids, the wannabes, the jocks, the nerds, the goth/punk kids. Well, it was like any other school until Taylor came. She was like no ordinary girl. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, and musical. She was like all these groups rolled into one person; she could be anyone she wanted. So how come she won't let anyone in?

"Whoa. Kev, look at her," Joe said looking up from where he was sitting in the hallway when Taylor walked in.  
"Dude you don't even know her"  
"I know, I know. I think I finally believe in love at first sight."

Taylor skipped to where Joe and Kevin were sitting, her long curly blond hair bouncing with her every move. "Um, excuse my but do you know where classroom 215 is?"  
"We sure do… in fact that's the class I'm going to right now. I can show you where it is." Joe declared.

"Um, okay. That would be lovely, thank you."

Joe was one of the popular guys at school so as soon as they saw him with this new girl, they all assumed something was up. Some thought maybe they were just friends, others thought they had met over the summer.

"My names Joe, what's yours?"

"Taylor, I just moved here from Pennsylvania." Joe watched Taylor is awe as she skipped the rest of the way to the classroom. _It's her first day, how come she's not trying to blend in. She's making herself look ridiculous. _Joe thought. Though deep down he loved that she had no cares in the world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor and Joe walked into classroom 215 -honors English- Taylor thanked Joe and sat down next to a girl with long, curly dark brown hair and Joe wandered over to his group of friends.

"Hey, I'm Macy, what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Macy, my name is Taylor I just moved here this summer from Pennsylvania."

"That's cool, I've lived here my whole life, I love it but it gets so boring sometimes."

"What kind of things is there to do here?" Macy was talking about all the things there are to do in California. Taylor listened to Miley, thinking she seems really nice… I hope we become goo friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joe was sitting with his friends, half listing to them talk about their summers and half watching the new girl, Taylor. _She barely said more than five words to me! I'm the most popular guy at this school, she should be lucky that I like her. And why is she talking to Macy, she's such a dork. Taylor should be clinging to me!!!_

"Dude, are you okay? You seem outrageously distracted." Jake said. Jake is Joe's best friend. "Oh, I get it your thinking of that new girl aren't you?"  
"Jake, you know me so well. I don't get it how come she's not over here, flirting with us like all the new girls do. "  
"Well, you could go talk to her."

Joe pondered that idea and got up to go talk to her. But, he chickened out at the last second._ Joe get a hold of yourself it's just a girl! Just like all the other hundreds of them I've dated. Gosh, I barley know he and she's taking control of my life!_

**Taylor's P.O.V **

What is that Joe guy doing? Why does he keep standing up and starting to walk over to me and Macy? Geez, he's so weird. Macy informed me that he's the most popular person in this school, how is that even possible!?!

**Regular P.O.V**

"Joe, if you want to talk to me just come over here and stop standing and taking a couple steps then sitting back down." Taylor shouted across the room

At that comment the whole class burst out laughing, Joe turned bright red. But, he didn't want to give her the thrill of winning so he walked over to her and dragged her out of the classroom to talk to her.

[A/N: its gonna get really boring and talking right here, sorry XD]

"What the hell? Why'd you do that, you smug little bitch?"  
"Well, cause it was obvious you wanted to talk to me, so I thought I'd let you know that I figured it out."  
_Gosh, If I didn't like her so much I'd make her status on the social latter drop so hard right now!_

"Okay Joe why am I out here?

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"No." Taylor said as her big smile turned into a frown.

"WHAT WHY!?! Nobody ever turns me down, especially not some new girl! You should be grateful that I like you.

"And why would that be? Why do you even want to go out with me?" By now Taylor and Joe were screaming at each other and everyone had their ears pressed against the doors trying to see what was going on.

"I'm the most popular guy at this school, I have girls bow down at my feet! I want to date you 'cause your hot." Even though that wasn't really the reason…

"You're an asshole! Is that the only reason? You want me to be your arm candy?" By this time Taylor was so mad she stormed away into the classroom and sat down with a huff.


	3. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_You're an asshole! Is that the only reason? You want me to be your arm candy?" By this time Taylor was so mad she stormed away into the classroom and sat down with a huff._

It's not that Taylor didn't think he was cute, because he was, though I'm sure most of the girls here think that too. _He could get anyone, just like he implied so how come he's choosing me? I just can't let anyone in right now._

Joe walked into the classroom and sat down in the chair he was previously seated, glaring at Taylor.

"I'm going to be logical here and assume she turned you down?"

"Thank you genius"

The rest of the day went on pretty breezy. Taylor ignored Joe and Joe ignored Taylor, even though he secretly wanted to talk to her and they were in almost all the same classes. Joe sat with his friends and Taylor sat with Macy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a week of not talking to her, Joe wanted to find out what was up with her, why was she so secretive. He got on the computer and searched Taylor Smith, Pennsylvania [A/n… can't use her real last name =p] he clicked on the first link it was something about an ex-boyfriend.

_Tyler Macdonald, 18 years has been put into jail for beating his girlfriend of 2 years Taylor Smith, 17 years… _

Joe was stunned, why would she stay with someone for two years if he was beating her!? He also still didn't get it. Joe wouldn't be like that, there has to be another reason she's afraid of commitment. She was just unlucky with this guy, not every guy would be like that. She couldn't be giving up for one boy. Could she?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joe confronted Taylor at school, taking her off guard. "You know Taylor, not every guy is like that."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, and even if I did its personal and not something you and the rest of the class needs to know."

Joe dragged Taylor out of the classroom and into a janitor's closet so no one would hear them talking. "Taylor, you know very well what I'm talking about. Tyler. Not everybody is going to treat you that way and he was a jerk for doing that."

"How did you even find out about him?" She couldn't even bare to say the name of the boy she thought she loved. "He promised he would stop." She sobbed leaning into his chest. "He told me he loved me. I believed him."

"I looked you up on Google… not to sound creepy but I needed to know. He was a jerk Taylor, you deserve so much better than that slime bag."

"You don't even know him! He was a good person, he just had lots of troubles at home."

"Even so, it doesn't make what he did to you right. You know what Taylor? You're a really strong girl. So I know that he can't be the only you don't like commitments. What else is there?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I just can't… not right now at least. I'm sorry."

"We should get to class"


	4. Chapter 3

**So I haven't been getting many reviews =[ if you like it or hate it I love reading comments =] Plus I'm deciding if I should finish the story or not. What do y'all think?? BTW I think ima do some NickxMacy in this chapter =] Oh and I'm going to post the pictures of the outfits Taylor wears (loveeee her style =p)**

**I DO NOT own anything.. though I wish I did XD**

_Recap: "I'm sorry, I just, I just can't… not right now at least. I'm sorry."_

"_We should get to class"_

_**Joes p.o.v:**_

_Taylor is seriously sending mixed signals right now. She likes me, she hates me, she's friendly, she horrid. I'm so confused right now that I could scream!_

I'm walking home right now with my brothers Nick and Kevin, we don't live that far from the school, and it's a really nice day out. Much to nice to drive.

"Joey, earth to Joe." Said Kevin while waving his hand in front of my face and snapping. I was really tempted to bite him for bringing me back from my day-dream. "He's probably thinking of that new girl Taylor, the one that was hanging out with Macy today."

"Oh yeah, I know who your talking about."

"I was not. And the reason you noticed Taylor was because you constantly stare at Macy, Nick."

"Haha, funny. Why are you so moody today?"

"I AM NOT MOODY."

"Okay, what ever you say little bro."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We arrived home, and I decided to take a nap, to get my mind off Taylor. I deffinatly didn't work. All I can think of is her beautiful blonde curls, her eyes, which seemed to change constantly due to her colored contacts, Her wardrobe, which was deffinatly _fearless_ (sorry couldn't resist) one day she would wear a poufy black dress with a black hat and then the next a pair of grey short-shorts and a yellow tank-top under a blue, her style changed constantly, while pretty much every other girl wore jeans and kicks. I think Taylors changed me, normally I wouldn't think twice about someone like her. Now I know what they mean about love at first sight, I really wish that the feeling was mutual.

**  
Taylor's P.O.V (pretty much all her thoughts =p not much talking or anything):**

Macy and I are hanging out today. She's really nice. I think we're going to be really good friends! That makes me happy, I'm not always the best at making friends, I guess Macy isn't the most popular person ever either. She says that her best friend Stella used to date Joe so, she's really good friends with the Lucas brothers, but when Stella moved away they all kind of dropped her as their friend, and I guess so did everyone else. Poor Macy. I wonder how Abigail is right now. I miss her so much. I think when I'm finished hanging out with Macy I will call her.

Macy and I are going shopping. I love shopping, so does Macy. We've deffinatly got one thing in common. The mall here is huge too! Way bigger than back home. Daddy gave me a credit card when I had to move here with Mommy and her creepy new boyfriend that keeps hitting on me. Daddy's a pretty high-end lawyer (A/N I don't actually know what her dad does as a living, but this occupation suits the story I guess…) so he makes pretty big bucks. He said he'd pay for whatever I spent on the card. I love my daddy, I also miss him lots. Not that I don't love my mother, its just that she left daddy and me now she makes me come live with her.

I learned that Macys dad is also a lawyer! Wowzers we have quite a bit in common apparently… except maybe the screwed up family, and the cheating, abusing ex-boyfriend thing. I don't know for sure about the family, I know her mother died of cancer a few years ago. I guess that's a pretty good way to screw up a family.

Macy and I walked into Urban Outfitters.

"I love this store!" We both said at the exact same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." I yelled! Yes, I get overly excited easily and I am proud of that.

"Haha okay. We can stop on the way home to get something to eat. I'll buy."

"That's soooo sweet, but I couldn't let you do that."

"Yes you can. How about I buy this time, and you buy next time."

"Okay, that works, but I'll still feel guilty."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Nobodies P.O.V: **

"Hey Joe, me and Nick are going out for dinner, want to come?"

"Sure, give me a second."

Joe ran out, because whenever food was mentioned he had to be their. Kevin Drove Joe sat shotgun, and Nick sat in the back.

"How come I always get the back seat" Nick whined to his brothers.

"Because you're the youngest, so HAHA on you!"

Kevin parked the car next to a white Pontiac G5 (A/N I know absolutely NOTHING about cars =p)

"Hey, isn't that Macys car?"

"I don't know little stalker bro." Joe mocked.

The Lucas boys, walked into the restaurant, and Nick was right that was Macy's car. And Macy there with Taylor. Joe, out of impulse went over to their table to impress Taylor.

"Hey, Mace."

"Hello, Joseph. Not to be rude why are you talking to me? You've barley said anything to me since Stella moved away."

"Can't I say hi to an old friend once and a while."

"You know Joe, your not fooling anyone, especially me… You're a jerk. Macy filled me in on what happened. If you were truly her friend you wouldn't have ditched her completely!" Taylors face was turning red she was so angry she wanted to slap Joe right then and there. But Taylor was one to know how to keep her temper -that rarely showed up anymore.. even when forced- under control. "Could you please not talk to us?"

The waitress brought Kevin and Nick to the table right next to Macy and Taylor's and told them this is where they were to be seated.

"Obviously not."

"He-Hey Macy." Nick stuttered.

"Hi Nicky."

_They are so crushing on each other. Nick seems like a really nice boy. I think I should get Nick to ask her out. _

"Hey Nick, can I talk to you over here for a second." Taylor started dragging him before he had a chance to respond. "Ask her out."

"Huh, who?"

"Macy you idiot, she'll say yes."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl, what other proof do you need?"

"Maybe, just not here though"

**So do you like it?? Please please PLEASEEEEE review!!! XD **

**Okay I'm also going to do 2 polls just cause I wanna =p how cool am I??**

**Ok so 1) who's your favorite JoBro? Mines Kevin XD no, I do not crush on him I just think he's awesome!! And his acting is awesome.. (hopefully he's acting =p)**

**And 2) what is your favorite song?? I like anything by honor society and I'm totally loving the song 99 red balloons by goldfinger XD **

**But yea anyways… please review and tell my if I should continue, I'm enjoying writing it but I'm not getting review, that makes me sad =[ OHHH! And I put the pictures of the 2 outfits I described so u can check those out if you don't know what out fits I'm talking about =p **


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG UPDATE! Its only been like four months **** haha I shall put a special thanks to DemiLenaJonas for keeping me writing **** she's got some good stories you should check her stories out. And on with it! **

_Recap:  
"Macy, you idiot, she'll say yes."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm a girl, what other proof do you need?"_

"_Maybe, just not here though"_

_No P.O.V: _

Taylor and Nick walked back to where they were sitting. Taylor and Macy were almost done and frankly Taylor wanted to get out of that restaurant and as far away from Joe as possible. Nick was fine same with Kevin, they both seemed like total sweethearts to Taylor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor was wandering around trying to find Nick to get him to ask Macy out, they both obviously liked each other but they were both to shy to do anything about it. When Taylor found Nick he was talking to a girl with long black hair that was obviously her natural colour. She was in Taylor's English class. Taylor thought for a moment… her name was Andrea

"Nick can I talk to you?"

"Sure Taylor what's up?"

"Macy has a volleyball game and I was thinking that she would be extremely happy if you went and watched, then you could talk to her after and ask her out cause you said you would and I know for a fact that she likes you. "

"Sure, I'll go watch with you." He said to Taylor. "Bye Andrea."

"I didn't know you guys knew each other."

"We've known each other for a while, her and Joe just started dating, she really nice if you get to know her, I think you'd like her. She kind of looks like those mean girl types but she's totally not she's so down to earth. "

"She's dating Joe?" Taylor' cheeks were burning.

"Yeah, they started dating a couple days ago I guess. I don't know really it just kind of happened."

"Oh, well let's go"

The game was great our team won and Macy was so happy, which made Nick happy too. Taylor got up to leave Nick and Macy in private.

Nick started walking towards Macy. She noticed him and started walking towards him.

"Hey, Macy great game, you did awesome."

"Thanks Nick it was nice of you to come and watch. Maybe you're my good luck charm."

"Haha maybe, I guess I have to watch more often then. But actually I was kind of wondering if you wanted to um, go out sometime."

"Sure, I would love to. But right now I have to get changed because I'm kind of sweaty so can I call you later or you call me or something?"

"Yeah okay, I'll see you later Mace."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taylor left to leave Nick and Macy alone but as she did so she ran into Joe. Literally. Causing both of them to drop their books.

"Watch where you're going bitch."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. It was an accident I'm so clumsy." Taylor said bending down to pick up the books that had fallen. Taylor looked up to see the rude person that she had run into. "Oh it's you."

"Oh hey Taylor sorry I called you that I haven't been having a good day sorry.

"No worries. Oh is it true you're dating Andrea?"

"Yup, we've been dating for a couple days now. You should get to know her, she nice you'd probably like her."

"Yea I'm sure I would she seems very nice. Oh yea question have you seen Jake around?"

"Um, yea I think he's at his locker why?"

"No reason." And with that she skipped away to go find Jake while Joe watched her.

"Hey Jakey, how's it going?" She asked while touching his arm in a very flirty manor.

"Hi Taylor, and pretty good you?"

"It's going good, but I had a question for you do you want to go out sometime?"

"I would love to."

"Great, do you have a pen and I can give you my number?" Taylor grabbed his hand and wrote down her number followed by a heart. She pecked him on the check and walked away knowing Joe was watching. She wasn't exactly using Jake she thought he was cute with his shaggy blonde hair

"Dude, I cannot believe you just said yes, you know I like her and why would she want to go out with you and not me!"

"I don't know but she's cute and she seems nice so I said yes. And besides don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do, so I should go and find her."

**Ok, so I don't really like this chapter it's kind of jumpy but oh well. I'll try to make the next chapter better I PROMISE!! The review button is lonely it wants to be clicked! **

**Oh and yeah I have no clue where this story is going **** so if anyone has some Ideas I would love to hear (read) them.**


End file.
